Cats and Zen
by AsaAki
Summary: Read on to discover how cats play a part in Zen and Jumin's relationship! *Yoosung and 707 appear briefly in some chapters*
1. Chapter 1

* _ZEN has entered the chatroom.*_

* _707 has entered the chatroom.*_

* _Jumin Han has entered the chatroom.*_

* _Yoosung has entered the chatroom_.*

Yoosung : Oh! Everyone is online!

Yoosung : How did your day go?

ZEN: Hi everyone!

ZEN: I'm taking a break from my rehearsal now!

ZEN: Yoosung, you're not playing LOLOL today?

Yoosung : Taking a break too! My guild members are kinda busy now...

Jumin Han: Yoosung, why don't you study now since you are free?

Yoosung : I-I will! Later on...

Yoosung : I'll be going off now!

* _Yoosung has left the chatroom_.*

707: Don't be so harsh on Yoosung~everyone needs to take a break now and then~

Jumin Han: He seems to be taking a break from his gaming and not from his studies instead.

ZEN: Why don't you go back to doing your business since you are free now anyway?

Jumin Han: Assistant Kang is helping me right now.

Jumin Han: I'm currently playing with Elizabeth 3rd now.

ZEN: Urgh, just talking about cats makes my nose itchy...

Jumin Han: Talking about cats...

Jumin Han: Zen, do you want to be the spokesperson for my company's new cat food product line?

ZEN: ARE YOU KIDDING ME

ZEN: I'M ALLERGIC TO CATS

ZEN: AND YOU KNOW THAT

Jumin Han: It will be really helpful to your career to be a spokesperson for my company's products.

707: Oh, things are getting interesting~!

ZEN: NO

ZEN: AND DON'T YOU ASK ME THAT AGAIN

ZEN: HOW WILL IT HELP MY CAREER WHEN ALL THE PHOTOS WON'T EVEN SHOW MY HANDSOME FACE PROPERLY

Jumin Han: Your face will appear in all the advertisements for the products.

ZEN: It will, but I'm just going to be sneezing away!

ZEN: For god's sake, just stop talking about it...

ZEN: I'm going back to my rehearsal now, talk to you guys later.

* _ZEN has left the chatroom.*_

707: Jumin totally pissed Zen off~

Jumin Han: I did not do anything like that.

707: Anyways, I'll be getting back to my work now~

707: Seeya Jumin~

Jumin Han: Goodbye.

* _707 has left the chatroom._ *

* _Jumin Han has left the chatroom._ *

Author's note: Hi everyone! I actually just got into this game pretty recently so some character interpretations may not be really accurate but I hope everyone will enjoy this! This is just an introduction to the actual story and this will probably be the only chapter in chatroom format! IMPORTANT NOTE: I have plans to make this a SOFTCORE YAOI STORY, so please only read on if you are okay with it.


	2. Chapter 2

"That trust fund kid...how many times must I tell him that I'm allergic before he understands what exactly does 'allergic' means!" Zen shouted at his phone, annoyed with what Jumin Han had asked of him.

"Zen, we are rehearsing here, will be great if you kept your voice down!" An actor who was in the same musical as Zen called from the other side of the room.

"Sorry! I'll be back with you guys soon!" Zen quickly typed his replies into the chatroom and left his phone in his bag, running back to continue his rehearsal.

"Ah, so tired! Wish I could get an ice cold beer now...Better get some on the way home!" Zen stretched his hands up and took his towel from his bag. When Zen pulled his towel out, his phone dropped on the floor with the screen facing down.

"My phone!" Zen hurriedly hung his towel around his neck and picked up his phone, checking for any damages to the screen. At that moment, the phone rang and Zen's expression immediately turned sour. The name he dreaded to see the most appeared on the screen. Zen sighed and contemplated if he should pick up the call or just let it ring. After a few rings, Zen eventually picked up.

"What do you want? If you are asking me about the cat food thing again, I'm going to hang up straightaway."

"Why are you so insistent on not being the model for my company? There's no harm for you."

"It's not your company that's the problem, it's the product."

"I don't see the problem. I can always prepare a lot of tissues for you in case you need them."

"DUDE. FOR THE LAST TIME, I'M ALLERGIC TO CATS. YOU KNOW THAT BUT YOU ARE STILL PESTERING ME ABOUT IT."

"I am offering you a business opportunity here."

"No way I will do that, I'm just gonna hang up."

"Then come over to my office, I have something else to discuss with you."

"Don't feel like it, I'm really hanging up this time." Zen hung up the call and packed his stuff into his bag, and left the rehearsal hall. He strolled back to his apartment leisurely, since it was only a 15 minutes walk from the rehearsal hall. Just when he turned the corner, he saw a limousine parked right outside his house, and a formally dressed woman with a few bodyguards were standing near it.

"Oh Jaehee, did Jumin send you here to pick me up or something? I already told him I won't be modeling for that stupid cat food."

"Hello Zen, Mr Han did send me, but I understand that he has plans for you to be a model for another product. Mr Han's father has just purchased a wine company, which is in need of a model." Jaehee greeted Zen and explained why she was here.

Zen thought over what Jaehee had just said and sighed.

"Alright, can you wait here while I leave my stuff in my house and change my outfit? I guess I can't talk business with Jumin in just a sweat drenched singlet and cardigan." Jaehee nodded and Zen went in to change into a turtleneck and put on his white coat which he always wore for more formal meetings.

"I'll just go there and listen to what he has to say then, since he's so persistent...Oh! My hair is messy!" Zen grabbed a comb to tidy and retied his ponytail before heading out the door with a backpack.

author's note: Hello everyone! I'm currently at Day 10 of Zen's route and I managed to avoid all the bad endings so far! But my dark eye circles are coming back T T (setting up alarms to play chatrooms is a must every night for me now XD)

I'm planning to go for Yoosung and then Jaehee before Jumin and 707(I heard everything about his route so he will definitely be the last!) This story may be boring right now, but I will try my best to make it more interesting for everyone!


	3. Chapter 3

"Please enter the car, Zen." Jaehee opened the car door for Zen and he entered the car, thanking Jaehee. She took her seat beside Zen and looked at him.

"Is there anything on my face?" Zen asked, touching his face consciously.

"Oh, it's not that..It's just that it's the first time I have seen you agree to discuss business-related matters with Mr Han."

"I don't plan to discuss anything with him, I'll just listen to whatever he has to say and I'll turn down his proposal. If I don't at least listen to him, he'll probably call me everyday, bugging me about it. You know I don't like to receive help from anyone regarding my career."

"I see...I assume Mr Han does not know this then. If I can be honest, the modelling opportunity is in fact a very good one. Modelling for a wine company will be very beneficial to you, and also gives off a sophisticated feeling, but of course you are already very sophisticated in the eyes of your fans. Won't you at least consider it over after Mr Han tells you about it in detail later?"

"I know that...I say that I don't mind modelling for his company, but in actual fact, I do mind. He just reminds me too much of...Never mind, I'm going off topic here. I promise that I'll consider, but I'm not promising to accept it."

"That is good enough." Jaehee smiled and the two chatted about Zen's upcoming musical the rest of the way to Jumin's office.

"Well then, I hope that your discussion with Mr Han goes well. I will have to get back to the documents I was busy with before Mr Han sent me to pick you up just now."

"Don't have too much hope, Jaehee." Zen smiled and walked towards Jumin's office. He knocked lightly on the door and it was not long before a familiar voice asked him to enter.

"I knew sending Assistant Kang to get you was effective. If I did not send her, you would probably just send Driver Kim back himself." Jumin put down the documents he was reading and stood up to greet Zen.

Suddenly, Zen felt his nose starting to itch. He looked around the office, and saw Jumin's cat in a corner of the room.

"WHY IS THAT FURBALL HERE?! A-ACHEW!" Zen pointed to the cat and backed off towards the door he just entered from, sneezing along.

"That is what I wanted to discuss with you. If you can overcome your allergy, surely you can model for the new cat food line. I had someone fetch Elizabeth 3rd over just for this purpose." Jumin walked over to pick up his cat, stroking her white fur lovingly.

"Han Jumin, are you an idiot? Do you even know what's an allergy? You cannot just 'overcome' an allergy just by spending time with whatever you are allergic to! Forget it, I'm leaving!" Zen started sneezing and opened the door, slamming the door after he left the room.

Zen had just reached the office lobby when someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around to find himself staring at a security guard.

"Sorry, Mr Zen. Mr Han sent me down to accompany you up to his office."

"I'm sorry but let him know that I won't be going back up again." The guard was about to reply Zen when he saw Jaehee approaching. She whispered something to the guard and he bowed and went upstairs again.

"I'm so sorry for what happened just now. If I knew Mr Han had brought Elizabeth 3rd here, I would never have let you enter his office. And it seems like he still wants you to be the model for his cat food line, despite all that I had said. I had already told him that you will not be able to do this no matter what."

"No need to blame yourself, Jaehee. I believe that you had no prior knowledge of what was going to happen. I'm sorry to make it hard for you, but please tell Jumin I will not be going back up to discuss about the cat food modelling, especially when he has that furball there with him."

"I understand. I will get you a cab to send you home."

After a few minutes, Zen was on his way home when a notification popped up on his phone screen. Before he could even check to see who had sent him a message, his phone starting ringing. Zen rejected the call the moment he saw the name on his screen, and sent the following message:

 _Stop calling me unless you have something else to discuss. Or else I will really block your number. I don't need an apology if that's what you were calling me about. Just leave me alone. -Zen_


End file.
